I Am Your Trigger
by Elle Neo
Summary: A rather short and romantic JxINO one-shot (Rosier period)


**I am your trigger**

by Elle Neo

Fandom: j-rock/LUNA SEA

Pairing: JxInoran

Genre: romance, yaoi

The rain was mercilessly falling down like a large wall of glass. Around 5 PM, the big street of Tokyo was unusually empty of people but noisy with cars, rushing through water. On the sidewalk, two silhouettes were running, making water splash under their feet every time they hit the ground. Water was heavily flowing down their hair, and on their face.

"Wait a second, J!... Or I'm gonna die!" Inoran exclaimed, folding himself in two. The pain in his left side was growing. A few more steps, and he couldn't move anymore.

The tall bassist stopped running too. Water was mercilessly flowing down his young, manly face, and there was nothing left of his punk hairdo but a thick, wet mass. "Let's wait there," he said, grabbing his friend by the arm and leading him to entry of the closest building. He was heavily breathing too, but his sporty condition allowed him to run a lot without suffering. A white, totally soaked shirt was definitely stuck to his slender, gym trained body.

"I shouldn't have listened to you," Inoran complained, wiping off his wet, black hair from his face. It was the first time, since longtime, that they could have a bit of the afternoon to do what they wanted. He was gutted to spoil it that way. "I should have taken my car," he whimpered. "Look at us now!"

J's eyes ran over his face. "That's what I'm doing. So what?" He observed the small, crystal drops of water on the guitarist's lashes. Transparent fluids were running over Inoran's face down his neck, falling into the opening of his shirt. Beautiful view.

"Moreover, if we get sick just before the shooting..." Ino said, looking somewhere far and shaking his head with a naughty pout. In fact, it would be the worst punishment ever to be sick for a video which was supposed to make of the five bandmates the biggest rockstars Japan ever knew. Rosier was also his favorite song, but – he didn't know why - he couldn't tell J about it.

"Stop whining, will you?" J groaned. Inoran lifted his eyes at him, surprised. J looked pissed off, but expressed something else than a simple anger. "Can't you just... enjoy?" the bassist added, more quietly, leaning down and kissing Inoran on the lips.

The noise of falling water was increasing.

So was Inoran's heartbeat. He needed some seconds to realize what had just happened. J's kiss was so unexpected, but also so amazingly soft and gentle that Ino stayed stunned, unable to respond or say a word.

"Sorry," J mumbled, looking into Ino's beautiful almond eyes and quivering with the feeling of a committed mistake.

Inoran gulped down. "It's... it's alright," he muttered, and his pale cheeks suddenly went deep red.

The bassist looked around again. The rain was not intending to slow down. "And if I tell you that my house is not so far, and if you make a small effort to run five minutes more, I'll offer you a good tea and a hot bath for you alone?..." he smirked.

That offer sounded delicious. Shivering at the cold, wet air, Inoran nodded. "Okay." He gave J an encouraging smile, and they ran out under the rain again, this time, laughing out loud and trying to catch each other.

J's apartment seemed like a blessed place in that kingdom of water. Still giggling, the young men rushed into the warm entry.

"Sorry for the mess," J groaned while Inoran was looking around. He has never been to J's new apartment yet, but the bassist had the time to appropriate it his way. An image of Virgin Mary in the corner. A few basses exposed on their stands. And a few cans of beer on the floor as the remains of a passed party.

"No problem," Inoran said, taking off his shoes.

"Come, let's dry ourselves first," the bassist said, making him a sign to follow him. They crossed a large living room before arriving into a nice, white and welcoming place that was J's bathroom.

Quickly, J searched something in the cupboard. "Here," he said, holding a towel to Inoran.

"Thank you," Ino briefly smiled and took the velvety fabric from the bassist's hands. It felt warm and sweet as he brushed it against his wet face. Discretely, he observed J taking off his shirt and wiping his naked torso. But obviously, he wasn't smart enough to hide his apparent curiosity.

J suddenly stopped and suspiciously looked at Ino. Then down at his own chest. Then at Ino again. "What?"

Inoran jolted. "Nothing."

"Liar," J grinned, stepping closer. Roughly, he threw his own towel on Ino's head, covering his face, and started rubbing, ruffling, messing Ino's hair until the guitarist started giggling under the fabric. Blinded, Ino tried to fight, but as soon as his hands hit against J's naked skin, he calmed down and torn his hands off. Slowly, J lifted the towel and burst into laughs at the view of Ino's messy hair.

"And you're a bastard," Inoran concluded.

J's smile faded little by little. Inoran stared at him for a few, long seconds, then slowly rose on his tiptoe. J leant forward, succumbing to the call of the guitarist's lips. Suddenly, he stopped, as if something bothered him to do what seemed inevitable. He coughed. "I'm gonna... hum... make some tea," he mumbled, stepping away.

As soon as the bassist left the bathroom, Inoran exhaled the air from his lungs, neither disappointed, nor particularly reassured with that lack of contact. He simply felt like complete idiot for having thought that the kiss under the rain could mean something. His cellphone rang. Ino awkwardly caught the vibrating item with his moist hands: "Yeah?"

"So guys? Got wet?" Ryichi's voice yelled into his ear.

Inoran rolled his eyes. "And how!"

"Hahaha!" the vocalist laughed. "Don't catch a cold! Tomorrow is the shooting, wooohoo! Keep each other warm, guys."

Inoran smiled, getting ready to answer something to that badass of Ryu, but all of a sudden, a sound of violent thunder resonated made him jolt and press the hangup button. A lightning, nearly similar to an atomic explosion, filled the house with daylight during a few seconds. Then, the lights went out with a loud crackling, and the apartment plunged into a complete darkness. It felt like silence and night fell down on Earth for a while. There was no doubt, it was the most violent power cut ever known.

Paralyzed, Inoran stuck his cellphone into his pocket. A strange sensation of being abandoned made his heart beat in a crazy rhythm. "J?" he called, trying to grope his way out of the bathroom. He outstretched his hands and made a few steps in the corridor. "J... Jun? Where are you?" he called louder and kept on walking forward, until he hit against something. Or someone. Someone who was probably there to dispel his fears.

"Shhh, I'm here," J said quietly, pressing Inoran against him by the waist. They breathed next to each other, comforted by the darkness ad the whisper of the rain outside.

"Why did you go away so suddenly?" Inoran murmured, as if any louder sound could destroy the romantic atmosphere that reigned around them.

J's fingertips came to stroke his cheek. "I don't know... I thought I was... about to ruin something, something precious," the bassist whispered. "You're someone dear to me. And the band is important too. So after what happened in the street, I thought it was better not to make things worse."

Moved with his friend's words, Inoran wrapped his arms around J's shoulders and pronounced: "You're dear to me too."

"But the fact is that... "J's hands slowly slid from his waist to his hips. The sweet current of an unrevealed until now desire ran between their touching bodies. "I really want to lose control, whatever is the price to pay," the bassist desperately whispered.

"In that case... I'll help you to pay it out," Inoran murmured back, cupping J's face and plunging them both into a so much waited until now, infinitely deep and passionate kiss.

...Behind the window, a weak flash blinked again, enlightening two entwined bodies moving together on the white sheets. Some groans of thunder resonated, covering the increasing moans of bliss. There was no any other sound, no word. The sensation of a new, dawning feeling between two beings slowly started filling the room, under the regular purring of the rain.

After the storm, the sky went deep indigo, preparing the city for a calm and fresh night.

J silently inhaled some smoke and admired that beautiful picture in front of his open window. Tonight, there was something in the air that he didn't really expect to happen. But it was so, and it was making him smile. He threw the runt of his cigarette into a can of beer transformed to ashtray since a couple of days, and breathed the moist freshness for the last time before closing the window back.

"Jun?... What time is it?" a soft masculine voice asked from somewhere behind him.

J turned around and, smiling, slowly walked towards the bed. The guitarist, wrapped into the white blanket, was yawning and rubbing his sleepy face. As he saw the naked bassist approaching, he lowered his eyes, torn between confusion and memories of the passed events.

"About 10 PM," J said, crawling on the bed beside him.

Inoran guiltily looked at him. "Sorry, I was not supposed to fall asleep that fast..."

"It's okay," J whispered, stroking his cheek. Inoran smiled and leant forward to kiss his newly made lover. Then J undid the blanket and pulled it over them both, comfortably snuggling against Inoran's naked body. They just closed their eyes and enjoyed each other for a while. "So... do you still blame for having convinced you not to take your car?" J added.

Inoran smiled and kissed J's shoulder. "In fact, I never did. And you... haven't you talked about taking a bath?"...

..."Everybody's ready?" the director cried to the people present on the set.

Cameras and lights were on. Three of Luna Sea's members, dressed in their Rosier video clothes, were receiving the last makeup retouches. "We're already late, guys, please let's start the shooting now", the director said, looking at his watch.

"Should I keep the cap or take it off, for the first take?" Sugizo asked, narrowing his eyes with blinding lights.

"Take it off," the director groaned, burying his nose into the sheets with the storyboard.

"Alright, but where the fuck are J and Inoran?" Sugizo impatiently growled, shaking his vinyl cap in front of his face as a fan. Ryuichi, obviously too busy with rehearsing his moves and gestures, mumbled something incomprehensible in reply.

One floor higher, comfortably settled in a corner of dim lighted change-room, a couple of young men dressed into velvet, leather and vinyl clothes, couldn't hear them whinging. Enjoying each other, they haven't seen the time passing by, or didn't really want to see it. Cradled in the nest of J's arms, Inoran stroked the bassist's newly dyed, bright red hair. "I definitely like your new style," he smiled.

"You're not bad, either," J grinned, and his wrapped into a tight, vinyl glove hand came to brush Inoran's silky, long strands.

"They're gonna kill us," Ino whispered. Two pairs of lips smiled to each other before touching in a light kiss.

J remembered the days when, broken-hearted and desperately lonely, he was only starting to compose Rosier's riff. Now that he was thoughtfully staring at Inoran's porcelain-doll-face, he realized that his song has put him into a special state again, but this time, bringing him someone precious. For the moment, he grabbed a scattered on the floor black, velvet hat, and carefully placed it on Ino's head. "Ready to become the biggest Japanese rockstar ever?" he asked, standing up and reaching out a hand to the guitarist.

Inoran smiled, falling in love even more at the view of that amazingly well-built and tightly leathered body. Even though he adored the song, the shooting was going to be painfully long. "Ready," he smiled, taking J's hand.

.com


End file.
